


Everything

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Cheating, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, Shiro tries but he doesn't succeed, stablished adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Shiro POV"He closed the door slowly and as soon as he got closer to the bed, a mess of dark hair popped up from the nest, half-lidded eyes staring at him clearly in distress."Shiro…" His voice's never sounded like this, so helpless and tiny. Keith reached for him, his hands stretched in his direction, waiting to be held."Hey, I'm here, you'll be fine"
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 332





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For the [ problematic sheith week!!](https://twitter.com/sheithweeks/status/1234237784233140225)

He thought he had everything under control.

He discussed it with Adam beforehand, knowing his boyfriend won't approve because, let's be honest, things weren't quite right between them lately. But after a long conversation in which Shiro exposed how lonely Keith was, trying to make his beta boyfriend understand that first heats in omegas were the worst being alone, and promising it was just a gesture of friendship nature, he had the green light.

Probably yellow, but whatever.

Before his daily mandatory training, he left the cadet in his room surrounded by pillows, blankets, and a pair or two of his used T-shirts. Keith seemed to have everything under control that morning, just a slight pre-heat discomfort but nothing else. Shiro also left some toys in the room, courtesy of Matt who, as a more experienced omega, knew better than him how to deal with it.

And now he was in the hallway, almost running towards his quarters expecting the boy to be ok. He was so sure of doing this to help him, no other interest whatsoever. Keith was still a minor of barely seventeen and his friend in need. Just that.

That belief and the morals alongside it went right out of the window the moment he opened the door.

The sweetest smell filled his nose and he had to look for support on the doorframe. Just like warm caramel, the smell made his chest burn and his cock twitch in his pants. Shiro closed his eyes gritting his teeth, trying as hard as he could not to whimper or throw himself over Keith, buried below blankets and…

_ Is that my dirty laundry? _

He closed the door slowly and as soon as he got closer to the bed, a mess of dark hair popped up from the nest, half-lidded eyes staring at him clearly in distress.

"Shiro…" His voice's  _ never _ sounded like this, so helpless and tiny. Keith reached for him, his hands stretched in his direction, waiting to be held.

"Hey, I'm here, you'll be fine" Shiro kneeled on the bed, sitting on his leg once Keith threw his arms around his neck.

_ Fuck, he smells so good _

"I, it's getting worse" Keith mumbled against his skin. The boy was burning, a blush covering his cheeks and chest.

"It's just starting, but I'll be here ok? Just let me take a show—

"Nooooo" Keith buried his face against his armpit breathing heavily, curling on his lap, "I need, I just, Shiro..."

Keith pulled from his shirt and he got what he was trying to do. Letting him go just for a second, Shiro peeled his t-shirt off him, post-workout sweat making it sticky. Keith exhaled and trembled in his arms rubbing his face against Shiro's taut muscles.

He was wearing a loose pair of black briefs and one of the Garrison t-shirts that looked huge on him. It fell lose over his lean body, slipping from his shoulder and showing his cleavage and neck. Shiro had to look away, swallowing thickly and doing his best to ignore Keith's neck glands and the smell coming from them. His most basic instincts have never been this wild.

It started with tiny kisses. Keith's warm lips pressed to his gland, sucking and whimpering, exposing his own for Shiro to see. Even when his military training taught him about self-discipline, it was too much.

He's never been with an Omega in heat and the growl coming from his chest was something new. He tried to apologize but the sound made the boy in his lap squirm, one of his delicate hands flying between his legs to squeeze .

The boy was hard and the smell became almost unbearable all of a sudden. 

He shouldn't. This was wrong.

But… maybe…

**No**

"Shiro, Shiro I need, please, it hurts" his immediate reaction was holding him tighter, whispering sweet words in his hair and swallowing his alpha instincts down.

_ But damn, he would feel so good. _

_ So warm around him. _

_ Milking his cock, taking his knononoNO. _

"Hey, come on, lay down, I'm not going anywhere" he moved further up the bed with the boy secured in his arms. Shiro pushed him up pulling from the back of his thighs to find them sticky, soaking just like his underwear.

_ Ohforfuckssake _

And it tasted amazing.

_ Wait _

Shiro opened his eyes with a loud gasp, pulling his fingers out from his mouth. Keith stared at his stained lips, bitting his own.

"Those toys are not enough"

"I, Keith—"

"I saw you naked, and you want it, please, just, just the tip would be enough" Keith moved away from him, turning in bed, presenting himself, looking into his eyes in a desperate plea with his ass up in the air, "Shiro, Shiro just once, I…"

His hands moved in their own accord, palming his tiny butt, pulling from the sultry underwear, marveling with the thick strand of fluids coming from Keith.

He wanted to swallow it all.

But it was Keith. A friend in need. Nothing else.

His fingers slipped inside him in a swift but slow move and Keith was so demanding, so sensitive, so _tight._

"Just the tip," He told himself unzipping his pants, enraptured by his friend's response to his slow touches, resting on his knees right behind Keith and lining up with his gaping pink hole.

The slide of his thick, red glans was slow, warm, tight, surrounded by his puckered hole, swallowed,  _ so fucking good _ , "baby, you take me so well"

"Shi, Shiro, Shiro" the high-pitched litany made his cock twitch inside him. Keith pulled from the blankets and his ass followed Shiro when he took it out, "hnnnooooo" The childish complain made him push once more. _Just once._ _For him._

"Shh shh, I got you" he had to grab his hips with both hands and oh.  _ Oh, he's tiny.  _ The tip of his cock disappeared over and over again inside him and it was crazy how good it felt, how wet he was.

New, different, like anything he felt before. Perfect.

"Fuck me, fuck me ple, Shiro, ah,  _ Alpha please!" _

That was it for him.

Something clicked in his mind, like the missing piece of a puzzle and he just knew what to do.

His only focus was making  _ his Omega _ feel as good as possible, so he moved his hips forward in a slow but unstoppable move, to the hilt. Keith's back curved beautifully, a gasp left his lips followed by the dirtiest moan. Shiro's palm caressed from his shoulder blades to his lower back, brushing the tips of his fingers over his ass and pubic hair, the base of his own cock and Keith's balls, soaking wet.

He was too tight, too warm, pressing and massaging from the inside. Keith's mumbling was indecipherable: moans, sobs, and his own name intertwined with pants and gasps.

Shiro told himself he would make him cum and that was it, _that's all, it was a favor, he couldn't knot him, he just, he couldn't, h—_

"Give it to me, please" But his voice, his trembling begging made things difficult, "Shiro, I'm yours, I _—_ " a sob stopped him from talking, and Shiro's eyes went pitch black from desire, "I've always been yours"

"Mine" an animalistic rumble came from Shiro's throat as, after a slow drag, his hips snapped hard against Keith. One of his hands traveled down his hip and thigh, between his legs. Shiro found his tiny dripping cock, engulfing it with his huge hand.

"Ah! Ah! Shiro!" His urgent moans became almost screams while fucking him into the mattress, feeling the tightness between his legs become impossible to handle, "Knot me, knot me, please!"

He felt the swallow of his knot and in a delirious desition, he pushed into his tiny hole forcing himself inside, both of them moaning in relief and pain.

Keith was coming in his hand and he was filling the boy with his load, both trembling, Shiro holding him impossibly close while biting his shoulder, avoiding his gland and the consequent mark by mere centimeters. 

They fell sideways on the bed, Shiro spooning Keith, coming down from the high slowly.

The realization of what just happened hit him like a truck. Dread, fear, and guilt squeezed his heart and he looked over Keith's shoulder to find his eyelashes wet from tears, his cheeks impossibly red from exhaustion.

"Oh, oh no Keith, I'm so—"

"Don't" he whispered pushing his back against Shiro's chest, interlacing their fingers, breathing fast and deep over his knuckles, kissing them, "just stay with me, I'm gonna need you again soon"

"Keith…"

"Please" the pain in his voice hurt him, and the intense need of protecting the omega hit him hard.

"Ok. Ok, I won't leave you" the boy relaxed in his arm and Shiro found himself kissing his cheek, "are you sure this is ok?"

"Shiro" His tired blue eyes looked for his full of tenderness and affection, "Yes, yes it  _ is.  _ Thank you, for everything".

"I'll give you what you need", kissing his blushed cheek and tender lips, the tiny smile on them and black locks of soft hair, Shiro realized that there was nothing more certain than that statement, "I will give you everything, baby".

**Author's Note:**

> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)   
>  [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
